interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Brazil
Brazil have the Power of Integralism (Leadership).ms:Brazil Gameplay As a faction, Brazil is one which could make the jump from minor nation to major power, particularly with regard to using a mixed strategy to establish its hegemony. Brazil's main advantages lie in its ability to gather additional timber to generate a construction boom which can then be used to fuel economic growth and territorial expansion. With so much timber harvested, Brazil should find it not difficult to create a more efficient town faster than others — more timber and free construction upgrades means faster building construction (since most building require timber), which then means a fast track to a more powerful military, although not one as powerful as the German and Soviet battalions, or one with near-to-inexhaustible resources like the British. Brazil's military is fairly diversefied, and its main military perks lie in trench warfare as well as access to heavy ships — a novelty for a minor nation. Brazil's supply wagons have the ability to heal nearby friendly units, so it might well be possible to use missile infantry to seal off areas to deny the enemy ground by entrenching them to cordon off key areas. Of course, one must always be wary that the enemy may bring heavy weapons, so the other weapons at Brazil's disposal — such as the cheap L3/35 Italian tankette and the American M4 Sherman — can be ideal for this scenario. Use your entrenched units as an "anvil" which can concentrate enemy forces for attack by armour and planes. As a naval power, Brazil is the only minor power capable of constructing Battleships - as long as Hierarchy was researched. The Minas Gerais-class dreadnought is an ideal cruiser unit which has decent attack and armour, making it an excellent hard-hitter - at least in the early stages of the game. The only issue for Brazil however is that an enhanced navy replete with battleships (or at least improved dreadnoughts) is only possible if Hierarchy was researched, so Brazil faces potential political problems in maintaining its navy. Unique units Infantry *Anti-armour: Solothurn 3 => Bazooka M1 5 *SMGer: M3 Browning gunner *Rifle: Pracinhas *Machine gun: Breda M1930 => M3 Browning 3-6? *Special forces: Fuzileiros (same as Portugal) Tanks *Light tanks/tankettes: L3/35# 2 => M3 Stuart# 3 *Medium tanks: M2 Medium 2 => M2A1 2 => M3 Lee# 3 => M4 Sherman# 4 Artillery *Cannon: 105/28 Other vehicles *M20 Armored Utility Car# 3 => Staghound Mk I# 4 => M8 Greyhound# 5 Special *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Flamethrower infantry^ *L3/Lf (requires an L3 chassis, and an auxiliary technology) *SPAD => Quadmont AA Halftrack (supplies troops, has offensive capabilities, upgraded from supply truck) 3 Aircraft *Fighters: Warhawk (consumes the Potez-25) *Bombers: SM79 (shared with Italy?) National bonuses Integralism: *Supply wagons and supply units heal damanged friendly units nearby *Start with Lumber Mill, and upgrades for free *Woodcutters holds +2 citizens *+10% Commerce cap on Timber Trivia Brazil is a stand-in for several nations, most notably: *Peru *Uruguay *Israel Category:Minor nations